


I dont know how to feel when you're around

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, But mostly fluff, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GABRIEL MAKES SAM COFFEE, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, I promise, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Or long & sweet, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Short & Sweet, Sweet, They love each other, Yeah long & sweet, a lot of fluff, hidden love, it seemed like a good idea at the time, like a tiny bit, little bit smut, mutual feelings, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: Sam might have gotten feelings for the lovely archangel while he has been living there, but he is scared. Scared its all a joke, cause what if it is? Scared that Gabriel couldnt care less. He is trying to deny it, trying to say it will all go away, but how long can he keep himself away from the tightening in his chest and the burn on his face every time he is close?





	I dont know how to feel when you're around

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA OKAY  
> but it sucks im sorry  
> Also im sorry about the summary im edgy

Sam didnt think it was fair that this shit was getting so close to him, and that he could do nothing at all to stop it in any way. He had tried. Had tried not blushing every time he said something mildly   
Inappropriate. He had tried not to look over at him only to see the smirk playing on his lips, causing the fire on his face to burn hotter. Ever since Gabriel moved in, it had been like this almos constantly  
  
It ended up getting so bad, sometimes he had to not only leave the room, but the bunker in general just to calm down, just to feel the cold hit his face like a slap, cold and real just so he could pull himself together. What was wrong with him? He was a Winchester for god's sake, he had been trough hell! So why was it so hard to just face the damn archangel without his chest tightening? Without his face heating up the second he sent him a glance?  
  
_'Get a fucking grip, Sam!'_ He thought to himself, fixing his hair and taking a few deep breaths before marching straight in there, only to stop when he spotted Gabriel talking to Castiel before he looked up and met Sam's eyes again.  
  
Sam marched right out again  
  
He knew exactly why this was happening. Why a smile was forced on his face without him even noticing, the way his laughter made Sam want to laugh. Why he was so damn shy near him, like he was scared he would fuck up and look like a total idiot.  
  
Yeah, he was in love. But saying it out loud was something completely different, cause that would have to mean that he had accepted his feelings for him, which he hadnt and he promised himself that he never would either.   
  
But there really was no denying it. It was obvious, the way he moved around Gabriel, the way he was literally scared to approach him, and in addition to this still longing to talk to him. He felt like a lovestruck puppy, and he crunched his face up in disgust.  
  
But then his train of thought crashed as he pictured Gabriel, eating ice cream, those beautiful shining eyes widening at the sight of the treat, a childish sparkle in them as well as he stabbed his spoon in the icecream before shoving it in his mouth, making a sound of pure delight.   
  
Another image stuck to his head, him and Gabriel watching a movie, Sam teasing him by holding the popcorn away from him, and Gabriel laughing as he hid fingers started crawling up his side and he squealed with laugher as the bowl tipped on the both of them, but none of them cared. They just laughed. And like it hadnt been obvious before, it surely was now. Sam had completely fallen straigh on his face for the angel.  
  
Sam walked inside again when it was safe. Well atleast thats what he thought. Sam was trying to make a pb &j sandwich when Gabriel popped in with a cooking hat and a bowl, and Sam jumped to the side almost dropping his food  
  
"Hiya Samoose, whats cooking?" He asked, and Sam could see on his face that he was about to break apart with laughter  
  
"Get it? We are in the kitchen and you are making a....Samwich...." he said and looked at Sam until he doubled over in laughter, and Sam couldnt help but laugh a little bit too. He was so adorable when he actually was happy  
  
You see, this Sam could live with ...if it hadnt been for those da-  
  
"To bad that sandwich isn't as hot as you." Gabriel said, and Sam stopped dead in his tracks  
  
"You should have put it in the oven" he said, giving a little laugh as Sam still tought about what he just said. It was gut wrenching.   
  
"Anyway, gotta go Samaroo! See ya later" he said before disappearing, and Sam could finally calm down a bit  
  
"Fucking hell..." Sam said, sitting down to eat his food, the thought of Gabriels lips distracting him too much, so he ended up leaving the food for later and went back to his room and dozed off with an image of Gabriel fresh on his mind  
  
And then its on again. Sam was a almost a 100% certain that these dreams were getting more vivid by the second. It was like he could physically feel it when Gabriel ties him down, binding his wrists to the headbord, then gently kissing each wrist.  
  
The way it feels when he takes his time, vandering slowly down his body with wet kisses and small bites, leaving marks all over to say that Sam is his. Only his. How he teases Sam until he is begging for it, softly whining and trying to get any kind of friction by rolling his hips up, despite the restraints  
  
Despite his desperate need to release, he waits patiently. Sam has had these kinds of dreams so many times now, he knows what happens if he is patient   
  
All the warning Sam gets is when Gabes hand grabs his cock firmly as he finally takes Sam's cock in his mouth. Sam tries, but cant help that he bucks up into Gabriels mouth with such a loud, keening sound that would make even a pornstar raise their eyebrows  
  
Gabriel however, just chuckled around Sam's cock, causing Sam's eyes to roll back in his head and his toes curl. Sam felt like he was going to pass out, Gabriel bobbing his head, making sounds that nearly made Sam come right there  
  
And just as Sam was getting close to that oh so sweet release, he jumped awake, sweaty and pants tight around the raging boner he was sporting. He looked around, confused until he heard what had woken him up  
  
"Sammy you alright?" Dean asked trough the door, and Sam had to take a few deep breaths, not trusting his voice at the moment  
  
"Yeah i-" he whispered "fine!" He then yelled, laying back down, trying to ignore the aching thing between his legs, groaning as he got up and grabbed a towel  
  
"Dean im taking a shower!" He yelled, and he could barely hear him yell back before he shut the door to the bathroom  
  
"Fine just dont use all the hot water!"   
  
Sam turned on the water and put his head against the tiled wall, feeling the water run down his back and dripping from his hair. He let his hand glide down his stomach and hold loose around his cock, as the pictures streamed to his mind like the water running down his back.  
  
He moans as he gives it a squeeze, moving his hand slowly as his breaths gets more and more rapid. He cant stop thinking about it. The way Gabriel could pull his hair as he fucked him hard. Gabriel's cock, heavy in his mouth, the salty bitter taste on his tongue as he takes it all. Hard and rough, sweet and passionate. Gabriel whispering filth in his ear as he begs to come  
  
Sam whines loudly, trying to stiffle the sounds coming out of him when he comes hard and paints the tiles white with his pleasure as everything goes black.  
  
When Sam comes back to himself, he is leaning against the tiles. He can barely feel his legs at the moment, and as he steps out of the shower he feels dizzy and sleepy, the force of the orgasm hitting him hard  
  
He finds out he has to eat, putting on a pair of comfy shorts and a t shirt which doesnt exactly fit, hugging his muscles rather tightly, but its good enough. He walks to the kitchen and gets his sandwich, and as he sits down he hears a whistle from behind him  
  
"Well i believe i said this once before but i have to say it again. Sam, get a load off the rims on you, if you know what i mean" he said and winked, and Sam choked on his sandwich  
  
"Well, sounds like someone is a little thirsty" Gabriel said and grinned as he placed a glass of water down and Sam chugged it down, face completely red again  
  
"Could you maybe eh.... fuck off so i can eat" Sam said, staring at the table  
  
"Holy moly, you are talking?! To me? Well then i guess i should. Toodles Sammykinns" he said and then he was gone again, and Sam shoved the food in his mouth before going to find Dean  
  
"Dean!" He yelled trough the bunker as he passed every room without even a single sight of his brother. Adter looking everywhere, even in Deans room, which was dangerous now that Dean and Cas was a couple, he decided to to go outside to check.  
  
"jesus christ man, the 'i called my cock truth because bitches cant handle it' is so much better then your stupid ass line" Sam heard Dean say, and Cas hit him in the arm  
  
"Dean i do not believe that i cannot handle your cock, even thought i never tried since you always beg to be the bottom. But as you say, thats none of my business" Castiel stated sourly, and Gabriel opened his mouth and shook his hand like he just got burnt  
  
"Holy dad, Cassie has grown himself some balls! He just roasted you into next week dude" Gabriel said, Dean completely flushed, Castiel looking at him with a smug smile "besides, the 'wanna go on an ate? I will give you the D later' is a classic and is wayyyy better then that shitty excuse of a line" he said, and he put the joint up to his lips to take a drag   
  
Sam stared at them the entire time, maybe too scared to move. He wasnt sure. All he knew was that Dean and Gabe was holding something that seemed like....cigarettes?  
Sam was so close to get away, but the Gabriel got a side glance of him and turned around  
  
"Oh! Hey Sammy, how long have you been standing there?" Gabriel asked smirking  
  
"Eh i...i..may.." he stuttered, heart racing at the look Gabe gave him  
  
"Alright then, who's pickupline was the best? Mine or Deans?" He asked, and it felt like Sam's breath was just punched out of him. He ran in, and locked his room. He didnt know why, but he had a terrible urge to just......  
  
"AAAAARGHHGH" he yelled, and jumped on his bed. He could hear something falling to the floor, shattering in pieces. But he didnt care, he was far to gone. Laying in his bed, empty. He didnt know what it was. But it only felt like he wouldnt be enough, felt like Gabriel mocked him. He choked as tears started to form as he stared at the ceiling  
  
And then he was back. He was right there. And Sam wished he could just disappear right now.   
  
"What was that all about Sa- oh-i-im sorry" he said, and for a second Sam could hear the legit worry in his voice before he disappeared  
  
Sam actually slept good that night. With the lack of dreams, he slept until two the next day. He stretched out, yawning. He felt great, but something was different   
  
Sam opened his eyes and looked around. He couldnt see what it was, but it was something Sam couldnt put his finger on. He looked over at his little nightstand and saw a card with a little kiss on top of it, and a heated cup of coffee, three sugars and cream, just the way he liked it.   
  
Sam frowned. Had Dean done this? If so why? Was it his birthday? No, no it was absolutely not his birthday. Was it an aniversary or something? 'Congrats, seven years aniversary for discovering whatever that one monsters name was' was everything Sam could think about, and he gave a light chuckle as he picked up the card and read  
  
' _Hiya Samster, saw you were a little in the mood yesterday, so hope you are feeling better. I made you coffee. I hope i got it right too haha. I also put a kind if like lavender touch. Man dont judge me lavender is great. Anyways, see ya when you wake up. I will probably be raiding your shelf for candy._  
  
_An extremely sweet kiss from me- Gabriel'_   
  
And Sam nearly dropped the whole cup of coffee straight into his lap as he read what it said. It was so sweet it physically hurt to read it, but not more then.the burning coffee on his chest so he jumped up and wiped it off, running to the bathroom  
  
Had Gabriel really meant that? Like, he was alwats flirting with him but.... Sam never knew. Maybe it all was just a joke on his expense? But it seemed so cute and- real. Was Gabriel maybe trying to- no. Nope. It was no way  
  
Anyway what it was, Sam had gotten enough of the sinking feeling in his chest. He was s tired of it. He couldnt let it go on like this anymore, had to do something  
  
But could he? Would he be able to when he ended up face to face with Gabriel?  
  
Sam had to gather himself up. It felt like pieces of him was scattered all over. It had all been a trainwreck from the beginning, and it was going to end now  
  
Sam stared into the mirror  
"Sam, you are not going to screw this up okay. It will all be fine" he said, trying to calm himself before he stormed out the door to find Gabriel. He walked to his room first. No one there. Checked Deans too. Nope. Then the kitchen, where he found Gabriel going trough the shelves talking to himself  
  
"Noo aw come on....give daddy some sugar. Literally" he said, laughing a bit, and Sam coughed so he would notice that he was there  
  
"Oh hi Sam. Feelin better? Hope the coffee was good. Also your brother and his sweetheart is out doing something so its onl-" Gabriel didnt get to finish before Sam talked loudly  
  
"I need to get something off my chest" Sam said, as serious and professional as he could  
  
"Is it your shirt? Oh i darn hope its your shirt cause damn y-" 

  
"Gabriel, im serious" he said, closing his eyes, tears threatening to spill "i-i just- i have to- need to tell... i need to tell you something..." he stuttered, curling his fists on his sides, preparing for a laugh. Something. Anything. But it didnt come. Sam slowly opened his eyes to find Gabriel in front of him, staring at him. But it was something about the way he stared. It was not to mock, not anything. He was ready to listen  
  
"I- Gabriel i....ithinkiminlovewithyouandineedyoutostopflirtingifyoudontmeanitpleasedontlaugh" he said as fast as he could and turned around to walk away, but something held him firmly  
  
Sam squeezed his eyes shut tight. He expected a hit, laughing, damn even some comment of disgust. What he did not expect was the soft hands cupping his face as something soft meets his lips. Its only for a second, but Sam refuses to believe it. He is still scared to open his eyes. Scared that reality would-  
  
"Shh Sam. Open your eyes" He heard Gabriels voice, but it was strange and....soft. so safe  
  
Sam opened his eyes, and met Gabriels golden ones  
  
"Let me just tell you that you are pretty dumb to be so smart if you havent gotten the fact that i like you too. Why do you think i keep telling you how fucking awesome you are?"   
  
"I tho-i thought it was all just a joke or something. You flirt with everyone" Sam said, looking away only to be forced to look in his eyes again  
  
"Sam okay now i want you to think here. When have i EVER hit on your brother hmm?" Gabriel asked, and Sam thought about it, and to his surprise, he couldnt remember a single time  
  
"Never..?" Sam said  
  
"Yeah thats right. And if you think im going to flirt with cas then i-ugh, thats just wrong. I flirted with you cause i like you" Gabriel said and smiled up at Sam  
  
Sam thought about it for he doesnt even know how long. But when he comes back to himself, Gabriel is still there, the loving glint in his face still not gone  
  
"Can you...kiss me again? Please please kiss me again" Sam said, and the next he knows, soft plump lips are pressing softly against his own, and it feels like magic  
  
Gabriel pulls away for only a second to say  
"How can i ever say no when you beg so prettily" he said, kissing him again.  
  
Yeah, Sam was in love. But right now all he could think was how that might not be suh a bad thing after all  



End file.
